Greed's Prey, An Innocence Torn
by Erith Raine
Summary: Winry is kidnapped by Greed and is taken away to an abandoned building in the outskirts of Amestris, where he holds her captive as bait for Edward. Greed does the unthinkable. It is just a one shot at the moment, but it will probably change. Please R&R


Greetings! Thanks for taking the time to stop by and read this story - that, or you were just bored and most likely stumbled across this. This is my first first lemon one-shot. I've done my best to keep the characters true to themselves.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist masterpiece, nor any of its characters.

**Before you continue, I want to make note that I may have butchered Greed's character. I'm basing this Greed off of his character from the **First** series. Yes, I know he has his morals and everything, but this is just for the fun of it. He was much different in Brotherhood, and I loved him too much in that one to want to ruin it.

**Updated!**

* * *

><p><em>Inside an abandoned old building, located in the ruins of a forgotten city near the outskirts of Amestris...<em>

Tears rolled down Winry's soft cheeks as the man circled her, a large smirk plastered on his face.

A grayish, brown cloth had been wrapped around her mouth and tied at the back of her head. Her hands were roped together tightly, more so that she was almost unable to feel the blood coursing through her wrists.

The man knelt down next to her, pressing his thumbs against her cheeks as he wiped away her tears.

"Relax, sweetheart." he spoke. "I'm not going to kill you. Well- not yet." he said as he took off her mouth gag.

She spit in his face. "How dare you, you monster! Edward will come for me!" she yelled angrily.

"And when that moment comes, the look on his face will be quite enjoyable to see after I'm through with you. Then I'm going to kill him and watch him choke in his own blood" he laughed. Greed licked his lips as he grabbed her chin and examined her.

"What a fine young girl you are..." Greed said as he rubbed his hands down her chest.

Winry's eyes widened, and, lifting her leg, kicked him in the rib. "Don't you touch me!"

"My, my, someone wants to play rough." Greed smirked. He stopped for a moment and looked up.

A small smile formed across his mouth. "I'll have plenty of time." he said to himself as he cut the rope that held her wrist's up. He pushed her to the floor harshly, making her fall on her side.

Blood trinkled down from her lips as tried to get back on her feet. However, it was to no avail. He was far stronger then she, and her attempts to escape from him were effortless. Before she knew it, Greed had pinned her body to the cold ground.

"No!" she screamed, swinging her still-tied wrists at him. "Get- off of me!"

Greed sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he shook his head. "You needn't scream. I just want to have a little fun with you before I kill you."

Winry's body shook with fear as tears streamed down her face. "I won't let you have me!"

"But, my dear girl. I am Greed, and I Always get what I want." he said.

He held her wrists down with one hand, as he lifted her shirt with the other. Greed smiled at her near-perfect body and placed his tongue on her soft pink nipples.

Winry cringed and closed her eyes. _Oh Edward...please hurry..._

He rubbed his hand down her smooth warm body and placed his mouth on her neck, enjoying the sounds he got from his victim.

Winry's eyes widened when she felt him reach for her skirt. Unable to say anything, she turned her head to the side, tears continuing to fall down her face.

Greed laughed. "Never thought a virgin like you could be so horny. How inappropriate for such a lady." he said as he noticed how wet she had become. He rubbed his index and middle fingers up and down her tender spot before ripping off her panties.

"Stop it!" she yelled, pushing hard on his chest with her foot. She rolled over onto herself and scrambled to her feet

Greed threw his head back, laughing at her attempts.

"You can run all you want little girl. You aren't going anywhere!" he said while he grabbed her harshly by the hair.

Greed forced Winry down, growing angrier at her for the time she was making him waste.

He positioned himself on top of her, pulling her legs closer to him.

"No! EDWARD Hel-" she was cut off abruptly as she felt his hand press firmly against her mouth.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"The less you struggle, the more quickly this will be over with. Quietness is the key."

Greed then lifted up her black skirt and placed his hands firmly on her thighs. He looked down upon the girl to exam his prey once more, but felt a brief sense of guilt come over him.

He rolled his eyes, shaking off the feeling. He _was _Greed, after all, and the toned, able-bodied homunculus wanted to enjoy himself.

"Come on baby, let's have some fun." a sinister laugh came from his lips while he moved inches from her porcelain colored face.

It happened in an instant. The pain that ran through Winry's body was unbearable, as she began to feel Greed move inside her.

Faster. Harder. Deeper.

It felt as if a machete had ripped through her body, giving her mixed feelings of agonizing pain and strange pleasure. Blood streamed down her legs while tears formed underneath her eyelids. Flashes of Edward's smile came flooding through her mind.

_I wanted you to be the one...Oh Edward..I'm so sorry, _she cried to herself.

Greed moaned in pleasure, moving in and out of her tight hole at an even pace. He wrapped his arms around her back and brought her up, her soft breasts rubbing against his now bare chest.

Winry cried out in pain as he continued to move, tightening her insides as her nails clawed his back.

The homunculus cringed at the feeling of her insides tightening around his erection, and pushed her back down.

He lifted up her legs and brought them over his shoulders. Winry gasped, looking up at him.

"Wait, what are you doing? please, no more!" she pleaded

"Heh. I'm not done yet. Didn't your mommy ever teach you anything?" Greed sarcastically replied.

He plunged his thick member back into her body, letting out a loud groan as he pushed himself all the way in.

"Nn..nnuuggh! OH It-it hurts!" Winry threw her head back.

Greed panted heavily as he continued to move his hot shaft inside her."N-nn virgins are so tight." he grunted.

Her breasts bounced evenly with the pace, her smooth skin glimmering under his as their bodies sweat.

He placed a hand on each side of her, leaning down to bite her breasts as he began to move faster.

Winry moaned continuously, grabbing onto his arms with her hands as he pushed himself harder into her.

He was at the brink of his climax. Greed turned her over onto her knees, and pulled her hands back, grabbing onto them.

Each thrust went harder as he readied himself. Greed grabbed onto her tender breasts and with one final push, released his seed into her, his cum dripping down her legs and onto the floor.

Winry sobbed quietly. She couldn't believe what she had just gone through...

Her hand slid down the wall as she slowly sank to the floor.

_"Oh Edward..." _she whispered.

Greed adjusted his shirt and knelt down next to Winry. He tied the girl's hands back up to the wall.

"Now, now, baby. Don't give up on me yet." he smirked. "You were great. Too bad I'll have to kill you."

Greed lifted his hand to strike down the girl, but it came to an abrupt end.

The door to the old abandoned building shattered open. Bright sunlight blinded Greed, and a small figure came running in.

**"Let her go, Greed!" **the voice shouted loudly.

Winry looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Edward!"

Edward turned to her, a rage building up within him once he saw her condition.

Greed has just committed an Unforgivable act against her, and Edward had never been felt so angry in his life.

Clenching his fists, he ran after Greed in a furious rage.

He was going to suffer greatly for what he had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I should continue. I wanted this to be a one-shot, but as it progressed, a story ended up brewing in my mind. Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
